When I thought that I fought this war alone
by Aliceinmadworld
Summary: Una AU su Kurt e Blaine che vivono in un ipotetico futuro in cui scoppia la terza guerra mondiale. Il destino li farà incontrare anche in queste circostanze.


AN: Dunque volevo avvisare tutti che questa è la prima FanFiction che pubblico in assoluto quindi sono apertissima a critiche di ogni genere, consigli e ovviamente apprezzamenti. Mi scuso per eventuali errori di ortografia. Era da tanto che avevo in mete questa storia così ho deciso di scriverla. Sono una grande fan della Klaine e se lo siete anche voi spero che vi piaccia. Anche se non lo siete :) Senza indugiare oltre, ecco la mia storia (i ricordi sono scritti in corsivo).

Anno 2424, Londra

Sapeva che sarebbero venuti. A dire il vero era sorpreso che non lo avessero già preso. In qualche modo una piccola fiammella di speranza si era accesa dentro di lui. Magasi si erano dimenticati di quel piccolo ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri che viveva alla periferia della città. Magari la puzza di marcio e di sporco e l'aria stantia li avevano fatti girare alla larga da quel posto o li avevano disgustati a tal punto da non poter credere che qualcuno potesse vivere in un ambiente del genere.  
>Tuttavia c'era già stata un'incursione qualche mese fa. Avevano portato via tutti, o almeno così credevano. In un certo senso era grato che sua madre fosse morta prima dello scoppio della guerra. Suo padre, invece, era stato preso, come la zia Anne, Will, Tess, Oliver, Mary, il vecchio Joseph e la piccola Paige. Non avevano a vuto pietà neanche di lei.<br>Chi? Kurt non lo sapeva. Uomini del governo, oppure gente che non riusciva più a pagare l'aumento esorbitante che le tasse avevano subito negli ultimi mesi. Kurt e la sua famiglia avevano lasciato la loro casa ed erano andati a vivere in periferia con altre famiglie a causa di esse. Ma molti non avevano fatto lo stesso: spinti dalla disperazione si erano uniti alle F.R.E.A.K. (Forze di Rapimento ed Emigrazione dell'Amiraglio Kane) e Avevano cominciato a fare il lavoro sporco al posto degli emissari del governo. A volte Kurt rideva cupamente pensando a quanto questo acrostico combaciava perfettamente. Freak, mostro. Perchè non c'è altro modo per definire chi entra di notte in casa tua, ti picchia per renderti incosciente e ti porta Dio solo sa dove.  
>C'erano molte storie a questo proposito. Durante la terza guerra mondiale, l'Inghilterra si era alleata con l'America del Nord e voci dicevano che , chi veniva preso, sarebbe stato mandato lì, in alcuni laboratori in cui stavano testando su cavie umane nuovi modi per rafforzare il sistema immunitario dei soldati, per farli durare più a lungo in battaglia. Oppure si diceva che, soprattutto le donne, finivano per entrare nel giro di prostitzione delle alte cariche o anche dei semplici soldati. Entrambe le opzioni disgustavano decisamente Kurt e lui non sapeva in quale sperare. Avrebbe voluto non pensarci, ma stipato in qualche enorme stanza in mezzo a migliaia di persone , con l'oscillare lento della nave che lo stava facendo sentire male, non sapeva cos'altro fare.<br>Nonostante la folla incredibile di gente ammucchiata, nella stanza regnava un silenzio cupo e pesante. Nessuno aveva volgia di parlare e Kurtt li capive. Dopotutto tutti avevano passato la stessa cosa. A causa del dolore alla testa, lui ancora faticava a ricordare esattamente cosa fosse successo.

Per quanto si rigirasse nel letto , Kurt non riusciva a dormire. Quella vecchia casupola era diventata troppo solitaria da quando le F.R.E.A.K. avevano portato via gli altri. Gli macava sentire la piccola Paige piangere, oppure i due gemelli, Will e Oliver, che litigavano per chi stava sulla branda e chi sul letto, o anche il costante odore di fumo della pipa che il vecchio Joseph fumava quasi senza sosta. Nonostante avessero pochi soldi, Joe trovava sempre il modo di comprare il tabacco per la sua pipa. Come ci riuscisse era ancora un mistero per tutti. Ma ciò che più gli mancave in assoluto era suo padre, la zia Anne e Tess. Suo padre che sapeva come consolarlo ogni volta che si sentiva perso, la zia Anne che era diventata come una mamma per lui e il suo modo di fare tutto sempre con un sorriso sulla bocca. Gli mancava ascoltare la sua voce melodiosa mentre cantava la ninna nanna a Paige. Quella ninna nanna che, Kurt non le lo aveva mai detto, faceva addormentare serenamente ogni sera anche lui. E poi c'era Tess. Lei e sua sorella, Mary, si erano unite per ultime alla famiglia. In poco tempo, Tess era diventata la migliore amica di Kurt. Generalmente gli ci voleva del tempo per aprirsi alle persone, legare con loro e tenerci davvero. Con Tess, tutto questo processo, era avvenuto alla velocità della luce considerando i suoi standard. Ci aveva messo solo pochi giorni per riuscire a dirle che era gay.  
>Qundo era riuscito a dirlo finalmente a tutta la famiglia (ovviamente Burt, suo padre, e la zia Anne lo sapevano già) il vecchio Joseph aveva sbuffato, buttando fuori il fumo della sua pipa, e aveva commentato con un burbero: «Questi giovani d'oggi...», ma si capiva che non lo diceva con cattiveria. Infatti, tutte le volte che Kurt sarebbe venuto a casa con un occhio nero o qualcosa di rotto, Joe aspettava che tutti si allontanassero per poi dirgli: «Non lasciare che degli ignoranti come quelli si permettano di dirti chi sei e cosa devi fare. Ascoltami bene ragazzo, tu sei cento volte meglio di ogni stupido bamboccio di quelli là fuori.» I due gemelli guardarono Kurt con i sorrisi privi dei denti davanti ben piazzati sul volti: «Ehi, non c'è problema, amico! Non importa se ti piaccciono i maschi o le femmine, sei un tipo a posto. Sei forte!» . Poi gli avevano steso le mani per fare il loro saluto segreto. Kurt lo fece molto volentieri. Improvvisamente si sentì tirare la maglia. Si girò e vide Mary con uno sguardo dubbioso sul volto. Si accucciò per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la bambina di 9 anni: «Quindi a te piacciono i maschi...?» Kurt le sorrise dolcemente: «Esatto.». La bambina arricciò il naso con fare pensieroso e Kurt la trovò adorabile: «Ma non è strano? Insomma tu baceresti un ragazzo e non una ragazza? Non è strano per te?», Kurt le prese le mani e tentò di spiegarle: «Bè, vedi Mary...Ecco, tu per esempio baceresti una ragazza?». La bambina rispose immediatamente: «No!», Kurt continuò: «Esatto, sarebbe strano per te. Per me sarebbe strano baciarla ugualmente. Però tu baceresti un ragazzo...». la bimba annuì e Kurt concluse: «E sarebbe perfettamente normale per te e così è per me.». Mary ci pensò un po' su e poi annuì con convinzione: «Si! Si, credo di aver capito! Però ti devo dire che anche se ti piacessero le ragazze ti vorrei bene comunque!». Tutti scoppiarono a ridere e Kurt disse: «Grazie mille, Mary. Sapevo che avresti capito.» Con un sorriso enorme stampato in volto la bimba corse a giocare in giardino. Da quel giorno Mary aveva preso molta confidenza con kurt, rivelanogli anche, che aveva una cotta per Oliver. Lui e Tess avevano fatto di tutto per aiutarla con il suo 'piano di conquista'.<br>Mente Kurt ricordava tutto con un sorriso, sentì la porta sbattere, poi sbattere un'altra volta, infine volare via dai cardini e cadete a terra con un tonfo sonoro. Dei passi veloci seguirono, si fermavano ogni tanto come per controllare qualcosa. Kurt aveva stretto più forte le coperte attorno a sè. Poi, una sagoma nera era apparse sull'uscio della porrta della sua camera, subito raggiunta da altre. Non avrebbe saputo dire quanti erano , ma vedeva l'ombra scura delle mazze chiodate che tenevano in mano mentre si avvicinavano. Si tenne stretto al cuscino, li sentì fermarsi tutto intorno a lui e poi sentì dolore, dolore dappertutto.

Questo era tutto ciò che Kurt ricordava, dopodichè il nulla. Almeno finche non si era svegliato, con il corpo che gli doleva, dentro questa stanza. Aveva capito di trovarsi in una nave solo grazie all'odore di pesce marcio e al continuo dondolio, non c'erano oblò. Era seduto in un angolo dello stanzone a osservare la ferita che aveva sul dorso della mano destra, che faceva compagnia ad altre sparse in tutto il suo corpo. Era un taglio lungo circa sei centimetri che si stava rimarginando. La fissava chiedendosi cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. 


End file.
